


You Make Me Happy (Meal)

by sleepyscoops



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96line i love them, Fast Food, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, also hello side ships, incorrect product placement, microscopic wonhui, minor seokhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyscoops/pseuds/sleepyscoops
Summary: Soonyoung's got an insufferable crush on a handsome stranger who comes in every Thursday at 3pm and buys a Happy Meal.His friends are useless.Things happen.





	You Make Me Happy (Meal)

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first sooncheol fic pls give it a lot of love!  
> had fun writing this, though it was completed in a bit of a rush so i apologise if there are any mistakes >.<

“Do you know that handsome guy who comes in here every Thursday at 3pm, and orders a Happy Meal?” Soonyoung sighs. It’s a Tuesday afternoon, just right after lunchtime, which had been insanely hectic. But right now, there are just a few customers enjoying their late lunch of fast food; giving the staff a breather before the after-school crowd packs the place in a couple of hours.

Wonwoo’s rearranging the straws behind the counter, barely listening - he knows exactly who Soonyoung is talking about. “You chicken out every time he comes, and you always make me take his order. So, yes, I do know him. Technically.”

“He’s so dreamy…”

“Good for you.” Wonwoo says, and lets Soonyoung daydream about his handsome stranger on the counter – there’s no use talking to him when he’s thinking about Handsome Happy Meal Guy. They’d started working at the fast food franchise about a month ago, which was the first time they’d spotted Handsome Happy Meal Guy, and the beginning of an irrational crush on Soonyoung’s side. Wonwoo had predicted for it to go away in two weeks, but it seems like Soonyoung’s crush on Handsome Happy Meal Guy is staying, and getting stronger by the moment.

Junhui comes along to join them, pulling off his cap and ruffling his hair. “I’ve been standing all day frying fries! The oil is seeping into me; I feel like a huge blob of grease.”

“That’s why Boss doesn’t want you taking orders. You’d just flirt with the customers.” Wonwoo interjects, with a straight face – he’s known Junhui long enough to know how greasy he could be with his pickup lines, which Wonwoo is a bit too familiar with.  

“Well, with this face, you can’t say you’re not lovin’ it.” Junhui leans in closer and laughs cheekily, winking at Wonwoo, who immediately gets flustered.

“Your charms won’t work on me, Jun.” Wonwoo says, turning away to arrange spoons instead.

Junhui sidles up next to Wonwoo and nudges him. “What’s with him?” He points towards Soonyoung, who has a dazed look on his face, his lips all puckered up in an imaginary kiss.

Right then, Jihoon storms towards them, pulling off the headset he’s wearing; just as Wonwoo’s about to explain to Junhui about Soonyoung’s crush on Handsome Happy Meal Guy.

“Can you believe that this one guy had the audacity to [order every item on the menu at the drive-through](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGILiLTenR8)?” Jihoon seethes, his face practically red, almost matching their standard franchise uniform.

“I saw that order.” Wonwoo says, sympathetic towards Jihoon, who’s not the most patient person ever. The service industry’s insane – you get to deal with a whole lot of different people with different personalities; and to get all that, you’ve got to be patient. Which was why Boss had stationed Jihoon at the drive-through counter – just in case Jihoon decides to pounce on a customer in a moment of heightened annoyance, there’d be a panel of glass separating them.

“And I kinda panicked when I was packing his order because there were a bunch of cars behind him, and they were all honking; and I accidentally gave the guy my coffee!” Jihoon looks frazzled at the caffeine deprivation, his hands shaking.

“You mean your McCafé.” Junhui corrects him, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh, shut up and get me one.” Jihoon snaps, and Junhui does so, flouncing back into the kitchen. “I can’t wait until our shift is over. Next time, I wanna do the graveyard shift so I don’t have to deal with idiots. This is all your fault, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung, of course, isn’t listening to a word that his friends are saying – his mind is full of nothing but the handsome stranger he’d mentioned to Wonwoo earlier.

Handsome Happy Meal Guy is probably a student at the nearest university campus, since he always comes in with a backpack. He’s got the biggest doe eyes, framed by the longest eyelashes Soonyoung has ever seen on a person. Oh, and Soonyoung absolutely loves the way he sounds like, the rich timbre of his deep voice asking for a Happy Meal that sends tingles down Soonyoung’s spine.

It’s really a superficial crush – having never interacted with Handsome Happy Meal Guy himself, depending solely from his spying from behind the kitchen counter, and from Wonwoo’s anecdotes, who he had to bribe with vegetable crackers for a full play-by-play account.

At least Soonyoung has always been the one to assemble Handsome Happy Meal Guy’s Happy Meal order, selecting the best burger with the juiciest patty, fries straight from the fryer, two (not one) chilled orange juices, and the coolest toy that comes with the meal. One time, Soonyoung tried to sneak two toys into Handsome Happy Meal Guy’s order, but he’d returned it to Wonwoo at the counter, thinking it was a mistake; shaking off Wonwoo’s half-hearted apologies with the most beautiful smile Soonyoung’s ever seen.

Call him greedy, but Soonyoung wants to see that smile again.

“Hey.” Jihoon pokes Soonyoung’s side, and he nearly falls over the counter; dragged out of his reverie. “Boss wants us all to take a break. Let’s go.”

Soonyoung nods, practically floating as he follows Jihoon to the staff pantry at the back, where Junhui and Wonwoo are waiting, munching on a bag of crisps. Soonyoung collapses into a rickety chair next to Wonwoo, his mind already drifting back to Handsome Happy Meal Guy, imagining scenarios that would probably never happen in real life.

“What’s his deal?” Jihoon frowns at Soonyoung, wondering if they should haul him to the emergency room.

“He’s got a stupid crush on some guy who comes here and buys Happy Meals.” Junhui laughs, finding the whole thing funny.

Jihoon immediately turns pale, his eyes widening. His shock instantly turns to rage as he stands up in a rush, knocking his chair to the ground with a loud bang. “He’s mine.”

Soonyoung blinks back to reality when he realises that Jihoon has him in a chokehold, ready to break his neck at any given moment.

“That. Guy. Is. Mine.” Jihoon declares possessively, gritting his teeth.

Junhui grins excitedly as he grabs another fistful of crisps, cramming them into his mouth. “This is getting interesting…”

“Hoon, let me go.” Soonyoung says, tears springing to his eyes. He’d never thought of the possibility of Jihoon liking the same person; but then, what’s there not to like about Handsome Happy Meal Guy? Soonyoung thought he’d been friends with Jihoon long enough to know that they had different tastes in romantic partners, so it came as a surprise to him that Jihoon also likes Handsome Happy Meal Guy.

Given how territorial Jihoon seems about this, Soonyoung feels like he should give up his crush and let Jihoon pursue it instead, since it’s so rare that Jihoon falls in love. But the thought of not liking Handsome Happy Meal Guy is alien towards Soonyoung; he loves the euphoria when he simply thinks about how lucky he is to meet (or see) someone as amazing – he can’t think of any better person to have a crush on. The tiny little fact that Jihoon may have a crush on Handsome Happy Meal Guy too lights up a competitive fire in Soonyoung’s chest – he’s not going to give up that easily, and he knows that Jihoon won’t, too.  

“Are you even talking about the same guy here?” Wonwoo has to play peacemaker, since Junhui’s enjoying the drama; and Jihoon looks like he’s ready to fling Soonyoung over the table, a move that could potentially get them all fired.

“Tall, amazing smile, orders a Happy Meal all the time?” Soonyoung says, trying to pry himself out of Jihoon’s surprisingly strong grasp.

“Everyone’s taller than Jihoon, though.” Junhui points out, and he gets a death glare from Jihoon.

Wonwoo pats Jihoon’s back, prompting him to let go of a suffocating Soonyoung. Once Jihoon does, Soonyoung lets out a tiny cough as he backs up, suddenly feeling scared of what Jihoon would do over a silly little crush.

Things are getting dangerous – they do like the same person; and they both know that. Jihoon’s already distancing himself from Soonyoung, pushing his chair further away, already viewing him as a rival.

“Have you talked to him, though?” Junhui says.

Jihoon shakes his head, looking down at his feet almost shyly. “I’m always stuck at the drive-through window, but I’ve seen him a couple of times. And I wouldn’t know how to talk to him that involves, do you want extra fries?”

“That’s a good line, though. Everyone loves fries.” Junhui says, and he earns a smack on the arm from Wonwoo.

“I haven’t talked to him, either…” Soonyoung admits, and Jihoon’s eyes noticeably light up – he has a chance, too! There’s a palpable tension in the air, one that mirrors a fighting arena – you could smell the silent competition between Soonyoung and Jihoon.

Wonwoo sighs, adjusting the glasses on his nose – he’s already got a solution. “So, both of you don’t need to talk to him. It’s just a stupid crush. No one talks to him, no one gets to date him. Problem solved.”

 

- 

 

Wonwoo definitely gives out the best advice, but no one actually listens to him – Soonyoung strengthens his resolve to talk to Handsome Happy Meal Guy, no matter what Jihoon thinks.

It’s finally Thursday, and Soonyoung’s been bouncing on his feet all day, stealing glances at the clock too many times to check if it’s already 3 o’clock. Today is the day he’s going to talk to Handsome Happy Meal Guy and ask him if he wants extra fries, and it’ll all spiral into a beautiful relationship from there -

“Soonyoung!” Boss calls him gruffly, the perpetual frown between his eyebrows deeper than ever. “JR called in sick today, I need you to do deliveries. Now.”

“But it’s two forty-five, Boss!” Soonyoung stammers, trying to look for a reason to stay at the front counter.

“So what? Customers are waiting at home, they’re hungry. Junhui and Jihoon can take care of the shop, it’s after lunch.” Boss says, putting on his no-nonsense face.

If Boss’s putting Junhui at the front counter – and risk customers being flirted with – it must be a dire situation. Wonwoo’s stuck cleaning the toilets for a while now, since some kid threw up all over the floor.

“Why can’t they go, instead?” Soonyoung asks, then backs away slightly when he sees the stormy look on his employer’s face.

“Junhui would probably get lost. And Jihoon doesn’t have a bike licence. Now go!” Boss reasons, and marches away into his office.

Jihoon shoves a bunch of paper bags full of steaming food into Soonyoung’s arms almost spitefully, then walks over to Soonyoung’s original spot at the front counter. Handsome Happy Meal Guy would walk in there soon, and Jihoon’s in prime position to talk to him before Soonyoung does…

Would it be possible to deliver all these food in fifteen minutes?

He’s Soonyoung, and he’ll make the impossible possible. Hurrying to the back door, he dumps the food into the thermal bag perched on the back of the delivery Vespa, pulls on a helmet, and vrooms away.

 

- 

 

Soonyoung doesn’t get back before four-thirty, right before the end of their shift. Navigating the busy streets of the city is tiring, especially when he’s been from one end of the city to the other, dealing with naggy customers who wants this and that; but he’d faced them all with a smile. They hand over their work to the dinnertime crew soon enough, and Soonyoung wants to go home and roll in bed and think about Handsome Happy Meal Guy.

Which brings him to his current predicament: did Jihoon manage to talk (and leave an impression) to Handsome Happy Meal Guy?

If he did, then Soonyoung’s toast.

(Or in more appropriate fast food franchise terms: he’s _fried_.)

They’re all in the locker room, collecting their belongings from their lockers, and changing back to street clothes. Soonyoung tries to search for clues from Jihoon, if he’d spoken to Handsome Happy Meal Guy, but he’s not giving anything away with his ice-prince attitude. The four friends clock off, and make their way back home, tired after a long day. Jihoon walks ahead of the group alone, shrouded in his own thoughts, choosing to distance himself from his friends.

“You need a shower, Wonwoo.” Junhui says, pinching his nose; and Wonwoo shoves him playfully, though it’s the truth: he does stink vaguely of puke mixed with bleach, an unsettling aroma. A whole afternoon cleaning toilets has to break some kind of labour union law – it was like a puke bomb had exploded in the grimy toilets. (Also, Wonwoo decided to clean the whole bathroom, since he was at it, anyway, so he took longer for what should’ve been a ten-minute task.)

“Did Jihoon talk to Handsome Happy Meal Guy?” Soonyoung blurts out his thoughts, unable to keep it to himself.

Wonwoo sighs. “I thought you were over that.”

Soonyoung laughs nervously. “I’m just…curious!” He’s not only curious, but another feeling envelopes his confused heart – jealousy. If Jihoon did get to talk to Handsome Happy Meal Guy, he’d have to surrender…or not.

“He was the only one in front, I was doing orders in the kitchen.” Junhui says. “There were a few Happy Meal orders earlier…”

“Don’t encourage him, Jun.” Wonwoo says sharply.

“What I’m trying to say is that, there’s been a few people who ordered Happy Meals, and your man could be one of them.” Junhui says quickly, before he flounces away to join Jihoon.

Soonyoung feels like his heart has been torn out of his chest and stomped on by one of his closest friends. He stops in the middle of the street, clenching and unclenching his jaw, breathing heavily. A mixture of emotions bubbled in him – jealousy, anger, disappointment – he feels betrayed by Jihoon since they both did (somewhat) promise not to talk to Handsome Happy Meal Guy like Wonwoo had recommended.

(Though he does plan to break that ‘promise’, anyway, but that’s a different matter.)

Tears start welling at the corners of Soonyoung’s eyes, and he can barely make out the disappearing silhouettes of Junhui and Jihoon.

Wonwoo shakes his head, panic rising when he sees Soonyoung crying. “Oh, geez. This is not what I need.”

 

-

 

Soonyoung almost takes a sick day off the next day; nauseous from the two huge tubs of ice-cream he’d gorged on last night. It had been a luxury Wonwoo had barely able to afford, trying to soothe his best friend, and they stayed up late watching all the _Cars_ movies, which made Soonyoung feel slightly better.

Boss notices Soonyoung’s puffy eyes the second he walks into work, and he immediately gets assigned at the fries station, replacing Junhui. Wonwoo’s manning the drive-through today, so Jihoon’s in charge of the front counter with Junhui.

It’s not a terribly busy moment before lunch, and Junhui takes the chance to talk to Soonyoung, who’s not his usual bubbly self. “Hey, you okay?” Junhui approaches his friend, who’d just put in another batch of frozen shoestring potatoes into the deep fryer.

“I’m fine.” Soonyoung’s nose is stuffy, and his voice comes out nasal.

“Just don’t cry into the fries, okay. Though it’ll be additional salt. I think.” Junhui squeezes Soonyoung’s shoulder reassuringly, before he goes back to his assigned station.

“One Happy Meal!” Jihoon suddenly yells out from the front, and Soonyoung automatically goes to take the signature red packaging to prepare the order.

His eyes turn to look at the customer at the counter, almost expecting it to be Handsome Happy Meal Guy; but it’s a different person, a youth who looks like an actor, with a strong jawline, and a beauty mole on his cheek that adds to his attractiveness.

He’s cute too, but he’s not Handsome Happy Meal Guy. Soonyoung sighs, then his eyes fall onto Jihoon. His body language seems… different, like he’s interested in Cute Happy Meal Guy. And Jihoon’s actually smiling back to the customer – a genuine smile, all teeth and smiling eyes that make him look extra adorable. His ears are red, and he’s leaning forward, as close as he can towards Cute Happy Meal Guy.

Right then, it hits Soonyoung: Jihoon doesn’t like _his_ Handsome Happy Meal Guy; he has a crush on _his own_ Cute Happy Meal Guy. Relief washes over him, that he doesn’t need to be at war with Jihoon anymore, fighting over a little crush. Maybe it had been dumb of him to assume they like the same person, but it seemed to be that way when they’d discussed it in the pantry a few days ago.

Besides, how many cute guys wouldn’t be ashamed of ordering the kiddie set – a Happy Meal? Turns out there are at least two in the world: Soonyoung’s Handsome Happy Meal Guy, and Jihoon’s own Cute Happy Meal Guy.

“Do you want extra fries with that?” Jihoon’s asking to Cute Happy Meal Guy.

“Only if you give me your number.” Cute Happy Meal Guy leans forward and gives Jihoon a dazzling smile, one that rivalled the brightness of the sun; showing off his pearly whites.

Jihoon blushes crimson at Cute Happy Meal Guy’s sudden request, and he scribbles it on a napkin before handing it over.

“I’m Seokmin, by the way.” Cute Happy Meal Guy introduces himself as he slips the napkin into his pocket.

“Jihoon.”

Soonyoung approaches with Seokmin’s Happy Meal, placing additional fries with the order. Jihoon immediately tenses up when he senses Soonyoung’s presence, scared that Soonyoung might snatch _his_ Cute Happy Meal Guy from under his nose.

“Here’s your Happy Meal, and I hope you have a happy day.” Soonyoung gives Seokmin his order, noticing that he only has eyes for Jihoon, who’s practically basking in the attention.

“Oh, I will.” Seokmin shoots a quick smile at Jihoon, who tries not to melt like a McFlurry spilled on 50oC asphalt. “I’ll text you, Jihoon.” With that, Seokmin leaves.

There’s a triumphant look in Jihoon’s eyes, and he glances at Soonyoung as if to challenge him – _do you even dare to make a move on MY MAN?_

“That’s your guy?” Soonyoung asks, just to make sure, even after all the embarrassing googly heart eyes they were making at each other.

“I told you, he’s mine.” Jihoon says smugly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Soonyoung lets out a sigh of relief, a smile forming on his face – Handsome Happy Meal Guy is his for the taking! Oh, and he doesn’t have to fight with Jihoon over a guy anymore, now that Jihoon’s snagged himself a different cute guy, and he’s excited for them.

“Congrats, Jihoonie!” Soonyoung drags Jihoon into a tight hug, almost squishing him to death.

Jihoon practically freezes in Soonyoung’s embrace, trying to wriggle away. “You’re being weird.”

“We don’t like the same guy!” Soonyoung screams, forgetting he’s at work. “Like there’s this other guy, he comes in every Thursday at 3 o’clock and buys a Happy Meal too. And he’s super hot. _That’s_ the guy I like.”

“That’s an oddly specific time.” Jihoon taps his chin, cycling through his memory, vaguely remembering a customer that matches Soonyoung’s description. 

“Tall, amazing smile, carries a backpack, probably a uni student, orders a Happy Meal at 3 o’clock every Thursday, has two orange juices instead of one with his order, and he’ll refuse to accept two Happy Meal toys even if you try to give him extra.” Soonyoung chips in, sure that there’s only one person in the world that fits that all those details.  

“Oh, him.” Jihoon nods, finally remembering the guy he’d served a Happy Meal yesterday. Maybe he’s handsome, but not as handsome as his Seokmin… “You two would make a good couple, because you’re both weird.”

“Says the guy who gave his number to some random guy who buys Happy Meals.”

“Shut up.” Jihoon says, but he’s smiling. “He’s cute.”

“I’m gonna tell the other guys.” A mischievous smile forms on Soonyoung’s lips, and before Jihoon can stop him, he runs away in search for Junhui and Wonwoo.

“GUYS, JIHOON HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!”

 

-

 

At work, running towards your friends to tell them a piece of juicy gossip is a major no-no, as Soonyoung learned that day. He received a stern warning from Boss to watch his professional conduct; and he nodded his way through Boss’s lecture, barely listening.

Just as he thinks that his whole world has collapsed, due to a competition with his friend Jihoon over insensible crushes on cute boys who buy Happy Meals – curable only by ice-cream and marathon viewings of his all-time favourite movie – life seems to be a lot better now that things have been cleared up.

Jihoon has a new boyfriend, Seokmin, who’s practically a walking ball of sunshine; and they went on a date over the weekend, watching movies from the Marvel Cinematic Universe back-to-back, and playing baseball in the evenings. No one could ever make Jihoon so relaxed and less angry at the world – he used to be an irritable kitten, but now he’s so fluffy and clingy and he smiles all the time: it’s destiny for him to be matched with Seokmin, who brings out the best in Jihoon.

Which leaves Soonyoung with his Handsome Happy Meal Guy, who’s due to come in five minutes! He’d been daydreaming about Handsome Happy Meal Guy all week, of course – no one is going to stop him at this point. He’d rehearsed what he’s going to say to his crush, hoping that he won’t stumble over his words.

He quickly checks the time: two fifty-eight. And he’s sure it’s Thursday, asking Wonwoo about ten million times since they started their shift. His heart is beating so fast, it feels like it’s going to leap out of his chest and race Usain Bolt at the Olympics.

His friends are in the kitchen, giggling at him, ready to spy on them. Soonyoung thinks of it as moral support, anyway; and oh, there he is, Mr Handsome Happy Meal Guy, walking towards the entrance of the restaurant, ready for his weekly Happy Meal. There’s no time for Soonyoung to check his reflection -how can you even look good in a standard franchise uniform – and he stands up straight, like a soldier at attention.

Handsome Happy Meal Guy walks purposefully towards Soonyoung at the counter, making their lowly restaurant look like a catwalk. Angels are singing, and there’s a bright halo surrounding Handsome Happy Meal Guy – and Soonyoung immediately knows, this is it. This is fate, this is destiny – they’re meant to be!

“Hello.”

Soonyoung resists himself from squealing, hearing Handsome Happy Meal Guy’s voice – he’s being addressed! By his crush! Face to face, and they’re just separated by a stupid counter! Handsome Happy Meal Guy is now reciting his usual order, which Soonyoung already knows by heart. He knows he’s got a goofy smile on his face, but he doesn’t care. In fact, he’s openly ogling at Handsome Happy Meal Guy – he looks even more amazing up close, with his amazing eyes and his highly kissable lips…Soonyoung wants to reach out and kiss them right here, right now.

Soonyoung forgets to ring up Handsome Happy Meal Guy’s order, standing dumbly, gazing at his crush; his limbs useless, unable to do anything.

“Here’s your Happy Meal.” Jihoon magically pops up next to Soonyoung with Handsome Happy Meal Guy’s order.

“Well, thanks.” Handsome Happy Meal Guy takes the red package, handing over the cash. He glances briefly at Soonyoung. “Your brother okay there?”

“He’ll be fine; he’s always like this when he sees people he really likes. Also, he’s not my brother.” Jihoon says, embarrassed at the notion of being related to Soonyoung.

Handsome Happy Meal Guy raises an eyebrow in interest, but he doesn’t pursue the subject that the adorable mochi-cheeked boy staring at him may have a _teeny_ (read: humongous) crush on him. He feels warm all over, conscious of mochi-boy’s gaze, but he quickly thanks his servers and exits with his food.

Only when Handsome Happy Meal Guy leaves, Soonyoung manages to find his voice, crumpling into a heap over the counter. “I love you.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes at Soonyoung’s ridiculousness, as Wonwoo and Junhui join them. “You missed your chance, idiot.”

“What can I do? He’s even more gorgeous up close!” Soonyoung sighs, replaying the precious one-on-one moment with Handsome Happy Meal Guy in his mind.

Junhui’s still looking at the door, a thoughtful look on his face. “I think I know that guy.”

Hearing those words, Soonyoung pushes Junhui up the nearest wall, grabbing his collars in manic interest. “Who is he? All this time, you knew who he was?”

“I didn’t know it was him buying Happy Meals!” Junhui screeches.

“Chill, Soonyoung. We’re at work.” Wonwoo says quietly, looking around just in case Boss is watching. Soonyoung releases his hold on Junhui, apologising. 

“His name is Seungcheol, he’s in my acting class.” Junhui says, straightening his shirt.

“Seungcheol.” Soonyoung likes the way it sounds, rolling easily off his tongue. “Seungcheol, Seungcheol, Seungcheol…”

Everything else dissolves away as Soonyoung thinks about Seungcheol’s gorgeous face. They’d talked to each other, even if it was barely ten words! Maybe his friends are laughing at how dumb he must’ve been, freezing on the spot when taking Seungcheol’s order. But Soonyoung knows, if anything, this is only just the beginning…

 

-

 

“Why are you taking me to this party?” Soonyoung asks. It’s right after work later that day, and he wants to cuddle up in bed with his stuffed hamster and think about Seungcheol’s handsome face - his eyes, his nose, his lips; until he falls asleep. But Junhui has other plans, which is why they’re both dressed up in cool jackets and ripped jeans, standing outside someone’s apartment – the music playing so loud, they could hear the bass thumping through the door.

“Because Wonwoo and Jihoon would rather stay at home.” Junhui reasons, combing his gelled hair for an unnecessary last minute adjustment.

“What if I wanted to stay home, too?” Soonyoung whines.

“Nope. You’d rather be here.” Junhui says confidently, pushing the door open; and they’re immediately sucked into a different dimension of strobe lights and club music and the strong scent of alcohol heavy in the atmosphere.

Jun flutters around the crowd, while Soonyoung greets a few familiar faces, throwing some friendly jokes around. He tries to relax, finding himself naturally grooving to the music as he chats to some acquaintances. It’s an okay party, but his heart isn’t in it, so Soonyoung doesn’t have as much fun as Junhui does, who’s practically inhaling all the snacks available at the party. It’s a bit of a reach, but somehow, Soonyoung half expects to see Seungcheol at the party, too, but gets disappointed when he doesn’t.

After forty-five minutes, Soonyoung decides that he can’t take it anymore. “Jun, I’m gonna leave.”

“’Kay. I’m trying really hard to chat up that cute American guy over there.” Junhui nods, taking a swig from his cup. “Wish me luck.”

Junhui strides towards the American, so Soonyoung takes it as his cue to leave. He’s glad to be free of the man-made smog inside the small apartment, breathing in the cool night air.

Soonyoung doesn’t have enough change in his pocket for a bus or taxi ride, so he decides to take the long way home. It’s rare moment for him to be alone, since he’s always surrounded by his friends. He relishes in the moment, playing with his own thoughts as he walks home, finding the silence of the city at night time almost calming. The street lights give off a relaxing ambience, reflecting off the nearby river; and only a few cars pass by on the road this late at night.

Soonyoung shoves his hands into his pockets, protecting them from the cold. He takes a shortcut through the park, which looks eerie with the tall shadows of trees looming everywhere. He likes the crunching of dried leaves under his shoes as he makes his way along the paths, enjoying his impromptu night walk.

Someone’s heading towards him – a jogger out for a late workout, breathing hard – and Soonyoung keeps his head down. They pass by each other, two strangers in the big city; but the jogger suddenly stops, does a double take and looks at Soonyoung.

“Hey.”

Soonyoung freezes in his spot and slowly turns around, recognising the deep voice.

Call it destiny, call it fate – here’s Seungcheol looking as godly as ever in a cap and training gear, holding a water bottle in his hand, and still as handsome when he’s sweating buckets. Soonyoung’s heart starts to pick up the pace, beating faster at the sight of his crush. The cold night suddenly feels warm, and Soonyoung wants to take his jacket off and laugh and scream like a madmad at the mere sight of his crush.

“You work at that fast food franchise, don’t you? With your brother.”

It takes a second for Soonyoung to find his tongue, which is in a twist. “Yes.” Seungcheol remembers him! And maybe Soonyoung and Jihoon aren’t blood brothers, but Soonyoung figures that they’re already as close as brothers anyway, so he doesn’t contest Seungcheol’s other statement.

Seungcheol takes his cap off and runs his fingers through his hair – sexily, Soonyoung admits – letting out a tiny laugh. “This is a weird moment to bring it up, but that Happy Meal I bought today… it had two toys with it.”

Soonyoung stifles a giggle – of all things to talk about, righteous Seungcheol still wants only one toy with his Happy Meal. It hadn’t been Soonyoung who’d packed Seungcheol’s order today, and he whispers a thank you for Jihoon, making a mental note to buy him extra cola for lunch tomorrow.

If it weren’t for that extra Happy Meal toy, Seungcheol would’ve run past him without saying a word. He’d never thought it would be a conversation opener for their second meeting…

“You can keep it. No worries.” Soonyoung manages to say, without stumbling over his words.

“Sure? It won’t cause any trouble?”

Soonyoung shrugs. “It’s no big deal.”

They both stand there in awkward silence for a few more seconds, neither of them knowing how to continue or end the conversation. Soonyoung takes the chance to gaze at Seungcheol’s features in the lowlight; debating with himself whether he should introduce himself, but his tongue is quicker than his brain.

“I’m Soonyoung, by the way.”

Seungcheol grins easily at him, extending a sweaty hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Seungcheol.”

The moment their hands touch, there’s a strange frisson in the air. Seungcheol retracts his hand immediately, as if he’d just touched a live wire; but there’s a sliver of anticipation in the air, the slight excitement of meeting somebody new. Neither of them makes a proper move to advance, both waiting for the other to continue the conversation.

“I think…I should go…I’m interrupting your run…..” Soonyoung says quietly, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. He’s gesturing at Seungcheol’s active getup.

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m done, anyway.” Seungcheol pulls his phone out of his pocket. “8 kilometres. Enough for tonight.” He takes a long drink from his water bottle, his well-defined biceps rippling under the thin sleeves of his shirt as he holds the bottle up.  

“That’s a long run.” Soonyoung comments, focusing on Seungcheol’s Adam apple instead. Suddenly his throat feels dry, and he gulps the remnants of saliva in his mouth, feeling thirsty.  

“I always run at night, it’s quite cooling.”

Soonyoung’s not a big fan of running – he never has the time to work out properly, given his job. He nods in understanding anyway, the night air is nice; the silence calming. He thinks that he should do this more ofter, and he could invite Seungcheol along too! At least, once they get over the initial awkwardness.

“So where are you headed, dressed so nicely?” Seungcheol asks, making no move to leave; and Soonyoung’s heart skips a beat.

“I was just coming back from a party.”

“Sounds nice.” Seungcheol smiles, which makes Soonyoung melt in his spot. “Alone?”

“My friend’s still at the party.” Soonyoung explains. “Do you know him? Junhui?”

There’s a flicker of recognition in Seungcheol’s face. “Top of the class. He’s an amazing actor.”

They chat a bit more about Junhui, sharing short anecdotes about their mutual friend. There’s a lot more things that Soonyoung would’ve liked to talk about, instead of Junhui, but he figures, this is a good start to get to know Seungcheol better. He watches the way Seungcheol gestures with his hands as he speaks, almost mesmerised, unconsciously inching a bit closer to him. 

Seungcheol checks his watch after his finishes his story about the time Junhui played a naggy mother in their improv class, which had Soonyoung double over in giggles. It’s about midnight; they’d been talking for almost an hour (about Junhui) in the park – time really does fly when you’re having fun. “So…I think I’d better get going. It was nice talking to you.”

Soonyoung nods reluctantly, though he wants to stay there longer and talk to Seungcheol.  “Will I see you again?” He asks hopefully, as Seungcheol starts to walk away.  

Seungcheol turns back to look at him with an enigmatic smile. “Definitely.”

 

-

 

Soonyoung screams loud enough to wake his roommate Wonwoo up from his slumber. There are a few text messages from Seungcheol sitting in his inbox, a pleasant shock on a Sunday morning. He quickly saves the unknown number into his contact list, and taps out a proper reply that doesn’t involve excessive punctuation, saying that he wouldn’t mind Seungcheol texting him, in fact, he’d love to continue their conversation in the form of text messaging.

It had to mean something, right? Seungcheol asking for his number from a mutual friend, and texting him first…

Soonyoung leaps out of bed, bounding into the next room, practically smothering whoever that’s still bundled under his thick blankets on the nearest bed.  

“Soonyoung, stop trying to kill Jihoon.” Junhui sits up in the next bed, his hair sticking out everywhere.

Soonyoung sits up and drags the covers away, revealing a sleepy Jihoon, who’d been rudely awakened in Soonyoung’s excitement. Before Jihoon can yell at him, Soonyoung jumps over to Junhui’s bed, pulling him into the tightest bear hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, Junnie!” Junhui laughs, patting Soonyoung’s back, partially liking the attention.

“What’s with him?” Wonwoo’s standing in the doorway in his pyjamas, yawning.

“Seungcheol texted me!” Soonyoung’s beaming so brightly, that his eyes crinkle up into little lines.

Jihoon shakes his head and leaves the room with his pillow, escaping the commotion to resume his slumber elsewhere.

“He’s texted back!” Soonyoung bounces, thrilled at the vibrating phone in his hand. He settles down to reply Seungcheol’s messages immediately, and gets hooked to his phone; sucked into a world of his own where no one but only Seungcheol and him exists.

“I did him good.” Junhui grins at Wonwoo, who’s staring at him. Soonyoung had told Junhui about his coincidental meeting with Seungcheol at the park the other night – which had increased Junhui’s pride, being the focus of conversation of people – and Junhui had worked his own magic, offering Soonyoung’s number to Seungcheol, who’d accepted it without questioning.

Junhui thinks that he’s good at reading people, and if he’s not wrong, maybe Seungcheol is interested in Soonyoung, too…but he’ll keep that little-known fact to himself for now, and see how things turn out between them.

“He’s never going to shut up about Seungcheol now.” Wonwoo sighs – that had been his bedtime story since the day Soonyoung laid eyes on Seungcheol about a month ago.

“Hey, if you can’t stop him, join him. Hoon and I did our part.” Junhui winks. “What are you going to do about it?” He leaves the room, leaving Wonwoo to ponder the question.

 

-

 

Soonyoung spends the rest of his morning sitting on the couch exchanging messages with Seungcheol; next to Jihoon, who’s chatting with Seokmin on his phone. They all have the day off, taking the chance to hang around at home and do nothing.  

“It’s like they’re competing for Most Disgusting Couple.” Wonwoo sighs, watching his friends practically fawn over their crushes.

“The cutest couple, you mean!” Junhui trills, as he makes sandwiches for breakfast. “It’s really cute, you know, because they both like guys who eats Happy Meals.”

Wonwoo lets out another sigh, re-evaluating his life choice to be friends with these three idiots. He’s stuck with them anyway, so there’s nothing much he can do but put up with them, though their silly antics are sometimes amusing.

“I feel so weird!” Soonyoung puts his phone aside, as Junhui approaches him, bringing breakfast.

“What’s up, Soonyoung?” Junhui asks his friend, offering him a sandwich, which Soonyoung immediately stuffs into his mouth.

“Look, I know I’m texting him.”

“Yes.” Junhui nods, munching on a jam sandwich. “Go on.”

“But I really wanna see him again.” Soonyoung says longingly, dramatically flopping back, covering his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Ask him out on a date, Soonyoung.” Junhui says.

Soonyoung does, his fingers trembling as he excitedly types out the words.

“AND HE SCORES!” Soonyoung stands up victoriously on the couch – he’s got a date with Seungcheol! Junhui gives him a celebratory hug, while Jihoon pats his leg in congratulations, his other hand busy texting Seokmin. 

Soonyoung’s expression suddenly turns grave, like he’s suddenly thought of something important. He steps down from the couch and walks toward Wonwoo with puppy dog eyes.

“Help me pick what to wear.”

 

-

 

As far as first dates go, this has to be the most… (for lack of a better adjective) … casual date he’s been on. Wonwoo’s done a superb job styling him – dressed down with a red striped T-shirt, white shorts and sneakers, but when he sees Seungcheol looking like a fashion icon with an expensive-looking burgundy coat and a white sweater, he feels like calling Wonwoo to bring his leopard print shirt over, which is the most fashionable item in his closet.

“We kinda match.” Seungcheol laughs, as he greets Soonyoung with a smile. He’d been there early, waiting at the exact spot they’d first talked that fateful night, excited for an adventure with Soonyoung.

Soonyoung’s got a blush to match their outfits too, as they start walking together with no certain direction. It’s a nice day, the sun playing hide-and-seek between the clouds. The normal din of a busy city serves as white noise behind them – the rumble of motor vehicles down the road, the murmur of people talking as they walk past, and the occasional siren in the distance. The park seems much more alive in the daytime, and Soonyoung rather likes it.

“Lunch?”

“I feel like eating ramen.”

They head to a convenience store down by the river, marvelling at the extensive ramen selection arranged on the shelves. It’s buy and cook-on-the-spot, an activity Soonyoung regularly does with his friends, which he never thinks could be date-worthy.

Coincidentally, they reach for the same ramen packet, their hands touching for about two seconds, before they casually laugh the awkwardness away.

“You like that flavour, too?” Seungcheol asks, as Soonyoung picks the ramen from the shelf, the one they’d both chosen together.

“It’s my childhood.”

“I’ll go for a different flavour, then.” Seungcheol says, surveying the shelves once more.

“It’s okay, you can have the same one.” Soonyoung feels a bit guilty – is this their first argument? Over the same choice of ramen?

“I like to be different, y’know?” Seungcheol does a little hiphop swagger that leaves Soonyoung giggling uncontrollably – he looks cool, but more like a cool grandpa, and it’s adorable.  

Seungcheol selects another ramen packet off the shelf. “Can’t really eat all those spicy flavours, so this’ll have to do.”

Soonyoung’s jaw practically drops, and he raises his hand for a high-five. “Dude! I can’t eat spicy stuff too!”

Seungcheol grins and slaps Soonyoung’s hand in non-spicy solidarity, his beautiful smile never leaving his face. Soon, they’re boiling their noodles at the hot water flasks at the corner of the shop.

“Want an egg in yours?” Seungcheol eyes a crate of eggs nearby, offered as an add-on for the ramen.

Soonyoung nods, and Seungcheol expertly cracks an egg into their food as it cooks, and Soonyoung can’t hide the smile off his face. They chat about trivial things as they wait for their noodles, then they take their food outside to a picnic area by the river, looking for a suitable spot to have their lunch.

It’s an unexpectedly simple meal of convenience store ramen and soda, at a little table right by the scenic river. People are out and about, couples and families enjoying their day together with little picnics, which Soonyoung thinks is a good idea. Maybe they should do that next time - he can already imagine Seungcheol and himself sitting on a patterned blanket on the ground, eating sandwiches or something equally dainty. But for now, he’s got to settle with the ramen, but all that matters right now is being here with Seungcheol.

Seungcheol cracks his chopsticks and instantly digs into his steaming bowl of noodles, typical of a constantly hungry university student. Soonyoung follows suit, enjoying the taste of his childhood ramen, a tinge of aromatic chicken stock blended with chewy noodles. He does a little shoulder wiggle, expressing his happiness eating delicious ramen, his face all scrunched up with a satisfied little smile.

Seungcheol watches Soonyoung’s antics as he takes his first bite with a fond gaze, wondering how much more precious the person sitting across from him can ever be.

“Can I have some?” Seungcheol asks, suddenly craving to taste whatever made Soonyoung so happy. Soonyoung offers it without hesitation, and Seungcheol picks out a strand of noodles, popping it into his mouth. “This is amazing.”

“Can’t beat Happy Meals, then?” Soonyoung smiles, then wishes that he could take his words back – it sounds too stalker-y, but Seungcheol doesn’t run away screaming, in fact, he smiles so adorably that Soonyoung wants to poke the little dimple in his cheek.

“Both have their own different tastes.” Seungcheol replies, stealing a bit more of Soonyoung’s food.

A random question pops up in Soonyoung’s mind, and he starts squirming in his seat – he won’t rest until Seungcheol’s answered it, but he doesn’t know how to phrase the question in a way that won’t hurt Seungcheol’s feelings. He notices that he’s a lot more careful around Seungcheol compared to his friends; in both his words and actions.

Seungcheol’s practically inhaling his ramen, almost finishing his food, while Soonyoung’s barely made a dent in his portion.

“I have a question…” Soonyoung begins, grabbing Seungcheol’s interest. The man sitting across him pauses, his cheeks full of noodles, staring at Soonyoung from beneath his impossibly long eyelashes. “Why do you buy Happy Meals?”

Seungcheol swallows his mouthful of noodles, as Soonyoung waits for his reply, noting that Seungcheol’s doesn’t seem offended by his question. “There’s a whole bunch of reasons, actually.”

“I’m all ears.” Soonyoung cups his chin, fluttering his eyelashes (which aren’t as impressive as Seungcheol’s), giving off a cutesy gaze towards Seungcheol, who looks visibly flustered.

“Well, mainly because it has a smaller portion that the set meals. Less calories, too.” Seungcheol says. “And that you get a toy with it, that’s fun.”

It does sound reasonable – whoever says that Happy Meals are only for kids can fight Soonyoung. If Happy Meals can make even adults happy, then why can’t everyone enjoy them? And getting a free toy with your food should be implemented everywhere, so everyone gets excited – all the thoughts running around Soonyoung’s mind makes him want to pitch a marketing strategy, though he doesn’t make much sense. Another thought strikes him – Seungcheol buys a Happy Meal every week - “So you have like, a bunch of Happy Meal toys?”

“A whole collection. I’ll show you one day.” Seungcheol smiles. “Now eat your food, it’s getting cold.” He says it gently, but firmly, that Soonyoung immediately picks up his chopsticks to eat.

There’s no graceful way for Soonyoung to eat ramen, so he gets the broth all over his chin. Seungcheol takes a napkin and reaches out to wipe it off, touching Soonyoung’s cheek longer than necessary.

They make eye contact briefly, and Soonyoung has no idea what’s behind Seungcheol’s dark irises, though he knows he’s getting nervous in anticipation and exhilaration, but it’s too early for anything to happen between them. Yet, there’s a tiny little spark somewhere, ready to set off a fire.

Just a matter of time…

“Your cheeks are so soft.” Seungcheol says softly, as he lets go.

Soonyoung wants to grab Seungcheol’s hand and stick it to his cheek, liking the gentleness the touch; but he bows his head down and finishes his food in silence, slurping up the broth (and maybe hoping for another accident so Seungcheol can touch him again, but he miraculously becomes a neat eater for once).  

After lunch, just as planned, they head off to the game arcade. Seungcheol looks energized as they exchange cash for tokens, though Soonyoung’s the opposite – he’s never been much of a gamer. Seungcheol points out each game animatedly, and Soonyoung loves the way he talks about it, feeling like they’re getting to know each other better.

He lets Seungcheol pick a game for them to play, and Seungcheol looks like a lost puppy, torn over all the choices – he wants to play them all!

Soon, they’re sitting in an arcade booth, a two-player team alien shooting game. An eerie theme starts to play once Seungcheol finishes feeding tokens into the machine, the screen in front of them loading the gameplay. It’s a bit cosy in the small space, so their shoulders are bumping, which makes Soonyoung exta nervous.

“I’m not good at this, though.” Soonyoung weighs the fake gun doubling as a controller in his hands.

“I’ll guide you along. No chance to back out!” Seungcheol starts shouting as the game suddenly starts, their characters suddenly being assaulted by hungry aliens appearing from nowhere, and Seungcheol shoots at them to advance in the game, but there’s too many for him to handle. He’s like Rambo, assaulting whoever’s in his way with a machine gun, sweat trickling down his chin; which Soonyoung decides, is a dangerously sexy look.  

“Cover me, Soonyoung!”

“Can’t, my character’s dead already.” Barely two seconds into the game, and Soonyoung’s already out, because he’s too busy appreciating Seungcheol’s good looks. He feels useless, casting the gun aside, wondering what Seungcheol would think of him.

The screen goes dark, with big block letters of the words _GAME OVER_ hovering in the middle. Seungcheol glances at Soonyoung, reaching over to put the gun back in Soonyoung’s hands.

“Let me teach you how to play.” Seungcheol says smoothly, selecting the tutorial mode just for Soonyoung. Soonyoung’s heart flutters – Seungcheol’s going out of his way to teach him his favourite game! 

They run through the tutorial together, but Soonyoung has a poor aim and practically misses all his targets. He’s about to throw the gun down and give up, but Seungcheol loops an arm over his shoulders, his hands over Soonyoung’s, holding the gun where Soonyoung’s holding it.

“Aim. Then shoot.” Seungcheol instructs in a low voice, whispering right into Soonyoung’s ear.

(Who knew that playing video games could be so romantic? At least, this is Soonyoung’s approximation of romance, sitting in a dark booth inches away from his crush – if he could angle his head correctly, they’d be kissing!)

Soonyoung tries not to pass out at the extreme proximity, as Seungcheol even rests his chin on his shoulder. Soonyoung loves cuddles, and he’s sure that Seungcheol would be a great cuddler. Anyway, back to the task at hand, Soonyoung follows Seungcheol’s instructions, and under Seungcheol’s guidance to aim at their target, he squeezes the fake trigger and blasts the alien on the screen. 

Soonyoung gapes at his first shot, excitedly turning to meet Seungcheol’s eyes. “Did you see that? I shot that thing back into space!”

“Great job.” Seungcheol keeps his arm around Soonyoung, who snuggles back comfortably, liking the way he fits in Seungcheol’s arms perfectly. “There’s another one.” Soonyoung shoots it off easily, his skills suddenly improving under Seungcheol’s close guidance (literally!).

Once Soonyoung clears the tutorial stage, Seungcheol eases off (much to Soonyoung’s disappointment) and he smiles at Soonyoung proudly. “Ready to tackle more aliens together?” He asks, as he takes off his burgundy coat, revealing the tight-fitting sweater he has on underneath. The gameplay mode is loading on the screen, and Soonyoung grips his gun tighter, trying to avert his gaze from the deliciously handsome distraction sitting right next to him.

(Soonyoung’s not staring at Seungcheol’s pecs, no, he’s focusing on the game. But he wants to reach out and touch Seungcheol’s chest to see if it’s rock hard like it seems to be.)

They make a good team, vanquishing aliens to the very end; which makes Soonyoung wonder about their compatibility (100%? 200%?). Then they spend the rest of the day roaming around the arcade, sampling the other games; and Soonyoung notices that Seungcheol’s getting more generous with his touches, which makes him feel tingly all over.

Soonyoung’s never been a big fan of arcades, but with Seungcheol around, it’s definitely a lot more fun.

 

- 

 

“They’ve been out all day. I’m worried.”

“They can take care of themselves, Junnie. You’re being such a mother.” Wonwoo says, putting his phone down as he loses another round of his mobile game.

“Hey, one time I did an impression of a naggy mother in my improv class and everyone thought it was brilliant.”

Wonwoo’s phone pings with an incoming text message. “Jihoon says he’s staying over at Seokmin’s tonight.”

“Ooh. Getting some action.” Junhui rubs his arm against Wonwoo’s flank suggestively.

“Jihoon has Seokmin, and Soonyoung’s with Seungcheol.” Wonwoo can feel Junhui’s breath tickling at the back of his neck. “Don’t you feel lonely, Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo’s heart almost stops at Junhui’s closeness. They’d been friends forever, but this…this feels a little different. He’d never thought of Junhui as a romantic partner, but he’d read that dating your own friends would have more benefits, since you’re already acquainted with their likes and dislikes; and Wonwoo craves the comfort of being around someone familiar.

Maybe he’ll open up his heart and accept Junhui into his life, and they’d hold hands and kiss and he wouldn’t feel left out when he sees Jihoon and Soonyoung with their Happy Meal loving boyfriends.

Wonwoo reaches out to touch Junhui’s hand, which is resting on his shoulder. “I do feel lonely sometimes, Junhui.”

A hopeless romantic, Wonwoo almost expects for Junhui’s strong arms to snake around him, pulling him into a tight embrace, and maybe pepper tender kisses down his neck, but he’s surprised when Junhui suddenly pulls away like a ghost.

“Great! I’ll introduce you to someone!” Junhui whips his phone out and starts texting, flopping onto the couch.

Wonwoo facepalms, wondering if Junhui’s just dense; but he can feel his heart rate speeding up as he gazes at the lanky man sprawled all over the couch.

Maybe next time…

 

-

 

“This is me.” Soonyoung says, when they reach his apartment. Seungcheol had very nicely offered to walk him back home, and Soonyoung can never have the heart to say no to him. They’d been out all day, enjoying each other’s vibrant company, never running out of things to say; and never knowing how to say goodbye to each other. The day had turned to dusk to night time without them even realising, since they’re having so much fun together.

They’d sampled street food for dinner; and Seungcheol had shown Soonyoung where to get the best tidbits at the night market. More than once, Seungcheol let Soonyoung eat his share; never stingy with his food.

Soonyoung’s always been so independent, it’s nice having someone take care of him, for a change. But apart from that there’s so many things he likes about Seungcheol, the more they spend time together. He likes the way Seungcheol gets excited over small, simple things – his happiness is child-like, almost innocent. And unbeknownst to him, Seungcheol absolutely loves it when Soonyoung smiles; his squishy cheeks fluffing out as he shows off his pearly whites – he looks so precious that Seungcheol wants to protect him with his life.

All good things come to an end, and the night has fallen. It’s time to end their date and say goodbye, even though both of them are reluctant.

“So… I’ll see you again?”

Soonyoung nods, staring at Seungcheol with the most hopeful look in his eyes. His gaze flicks down to Seungcheol’s lips, already thinking about what they’d taste like – naughty Soonyoung! He’s pleasantly surprised when he finds Seungcheol standing inches away from him, the closest he’s been all day.

“You’re cute, Soonyoung. I like you a lot.” Seungcheol confesses with a smitten smile on his face. Soonyoung immediately beams, the tips of his ears turning red; and he wishes he could reciprocate Seungcheol’s words, but his brain is on fire, registering Seungcheol’s sudden confession: Seungcheol - _Handsome Happy Meal Guy –_ likes him, Soonyoung, lowly worker at the local fast food franchise!

“I don’t typically kiss on the first date.” Seungcheol says, his voice smouldering. Soonyoung can feel his heart plummeting to the ground, but Seungcheol suddenly grips his shoulders. “But you’re an exception.”

Seungcheol’s warm lips touch Soonyoung’s firmly, bold for a first kiss on the first date. He’d wanted it all along, but he hadn’t been expecting it, so Soonyoung stands there, stunned and wide-eyed, as Seungcheol pulls him in closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. The way Seungcheol’s lips move against his sends tingles down his spine; and he likes it a lot, but he’s not really kissing Seungcheol back – his brain is short-circuiting, the sensation so electrifying that he can’t even think straight.

Seungcheol eventually lets him go, a satisfied smile on his face as he steps back.

“S-sorry.” Soonyoung apologises, hanging his head low in embarrassment – their first kiss probably wasn’t as enjoyable – if only he’d kissed Seungcheol properly! What if Seungcheol loses interest in him, just because he’s a bad kisser? What if…

“No need to apologise, cutie.” Seungcheol touches Soonyoung’s cheek gently, smiling. “I daresay you’d better get used to that, because I’m going to ask you out on more dates, and that means I’m going to kiss you a lot more, too.”

“Oh.” Soonyoung’s lips practically form an O, and his face turns red at Seungcheol’s brazen confession. A cheeky thought forms in his head and he grins. “Can we practice a bit more now?”

“Come here.” Seungcheol pulls Soonyoung back into his arms, and their lips meet once more for a long, passionate kiss.

And this time, Soonyoung kisses Seungcheol back.

**Author's Note:**

> if this reaches 5 kudos, *maybe* i'll write another sooncheol fic lol
> 
>  
> 
> [hoon's crazy customer at the drive thru lol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGILiLTenR8)
> 
>  
> 
> seokhoon and wonhui are cute too hehe but sooncheol is the cutest!!! ! ! !!  
> also ksy and ljh fighting over csc is an interesting new concept...hmmmm. 
> 
> comments are always appreciated, thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
